Choices
by docsangel
Summary: Lea has feeling for one of the guys in the club. What happens when another makes his known for her?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I've worked at the scrapyard for over a year now and I love my job. I love the people I work with. One of which I have a crush on. He's quiet and smart but doesn't see me the way I see him. His name is Johnny Coco Cruz. He is absolutely beautiful but he doesn't know how I feel about him. It's Friday night and I am hanging out at the clubhouse for yet another party and I am sitting at the bar with Gilly. I am six shots and two beers in and Gilly asks "You planning on getting drunk?" I laugh and say "That's the plan." before taking another swig of my beer. I look around and see one of the sweetbutts sitting on Coco's lap and turn back to the bar, taking another shot. "You okay?" Gilly asks. "Yeah. Why?" I ask. "Because your whole mood just changed." he says. "I'm good Gilly. Promise." I tell him. I take my beer and head out the door and to the cage to watch Creeper fighting a hangaround. I sit on the picnic table and just watch. Taza takes the seat next to me and asks "Having fun?" I look at him and smile and say "Always." before laying my head on his shoulder.

A little later, I am back in the clubhouse, sitting with Angel and Gilly and see Coco over to the side making out with a girl. I look away and say "I think I might head home." I tell them. "You don't need to be driving Princesa." Angel says. "I'm fine. See you guys later." I say before heading out the door. "Where are you going?" Bishop asks. "Home. See you guys later." I say and Hank says "You don't need to be driving." I roll my eyes and say "Angel said the same thing. I'm fine." I tell him and stumble to my car. Before I make it there, Bishop has my keys and says "Head to your dorm." I shake my head and say "I really want to go home." He looks at me concerned and says "You're not driving. Go to your dorm." he tells me and I finally nod my head and head to my dorm. Walking by Coco's dorm, I hear a woman moaning and walk into my dorm with tears in my eyes.

I wake up the next morning and get showered before clocking in and heading to the office. I start working on paperwork when Coco walks in to clock in. "Morning Lea." he says. "Morning." I say but I don't look up. "You okay?" he asks. "Yeah. Just trying to read Angel's chicken scratch." I say and he laughs a little. "Good luck with that Princesa." he says before walking out the door. Once he's out the door, I sigh and put my head in my hands. Chucky looks at me and asks "Are you okay Lea?" I look at him and smile softly and say "Yeah. Just a little hungover I guess." I tell him and he nods before we both go back to work.

That night there's another party. "You staying?" Angel asks. "Nah. I think I might head home." I tell him. "Come hang out with me." he says and I shake my head. He leans forward and whispers "You want him to notice you don't you?" he asks and I look at him shocked. "Don't worry Princesa. I won't tell and I'm the only one that knows." He tells me and I nod. "Hang with me." he tells me. "For a little while." I tell him.

We head inside and to the bar and the bartender places a beer in front of me and Angel. "Why don't you tell him?" he asks. "What would be the point?" I ask. We go on talking and I see him head to the dorm again with yet another sweetbutt and I can't handle it anymore. "I think it's time to head home." I tell Angel. He walks me out and says "You should tell him." I nod and get into my car. "Text me when you get home." Angel says and I just nod. A few minutes later, I pull into the driveway and head into the house. I send Angel a text letting him know I made it home and head to bed, thinking about Coco.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It's Monday morning and I am sitting in the office, working on paperwork when the guys start coming in to clock in. Coco walks in and I see him with hickeys all over his neck and I look back down that my papers. "Coffee's fresh." I say. "Morning Lea." Coco says. "Morning." I say and go about my business. "Morning Princesa." Angel says. "Morning Angel. Morning Creep." I say. Creeper heads out to work and Angel stays back. "You okay?" he asks. "Peachy keen." I say before going back to what I was doing.

That afternoon, I head to the clubhouse to get a water and something to eat and I hear the guys talking in one of the bays. "Would any of you guys ever date a thick girl?" I hear Gilly ask. "Depends on the girl." Creeper says. "Hell yeah I would." Angel says. "Thick just mean fat. I won't date fat bitches." Coco says and my heart stops. You see, I'm five feet tall and weight about 145 pounds. I'm thick, or as Coco put it, fat. I fight off the tears as I head back into the office and forget about getting something to eat. When I walk back in, Chucky asks "Thought you were getting something to eat?" I don't look at him but walk behind the counter and say "Changed my mind." before getting back to work.

That evening, I go to leave work and Angel stops me. "You hanging for a while?" he asks. "I'm just gonna head home." I tell him but don't meet his eyes. "Are you okay?" he asks and I just nod as I walk to my car. He follows me and gently grabs my arm to stop me. "Look at me Princesa." he says. I look up at him and he kisses my forehead and says "Text me when you get home." I nod again and get in my car to leave. When I get home, I send Angel a text telling him I made it home.

Angel walks into the clubhouse and Gilly walks over. "She okay?" he asks. "I don't know." Angel says. Creeper looks at them and says "I went to the office earlier and she looked sad." They all look at each other and the only one not in the conversation was Coco. Angel sees him over to the side making out with one of the sweetbutts before leading her back to the dorms. Angel shakes his head before heading out the door and heading home.

The next morning, I report for work as usual. I don't speak to anyone if I don't have to. I am working on entering numbers when Chucky comes in and says "I'm heading to get lunch. What can I get you?" I shake my head and say "I'm good Chucky." but don't look at him. "You need to eat." he tells me. "I'm fine." I tell him and he nods before heading out to get lunch. Once it arrives, the guys start grabbing their food and Coco comes in says "Lunch is here." I don't look up but say "I'm good." before turning my back to him and finishing what I'm doing. "Are you mad at me?" he asks. I sigh and say "No. I'm not." but don't look up. "Are you okay?" he asks. "I'm fine Coco. Go eat." I tell him but keep my back to him. He sighs and heads to the clubhouse to eat. When he walks into the clubhouse, he says "What's up with Lea?" Coco asks. They all look up at him and says "She won't even look at me." They all shrug but only Angel knows about my crush.

The next week goes by and I still haven't eaten. The guys come in and I am sitting there working like normal. "Morning Princesa." Angel says. "Morning Angel." I say. Coco goes to get his coffee and says "Morning Lea." like he always does and I say "Morning." but don't look at him. They look at each other before shaking their heads and heading to the yard.

That afternoon, lunch is brought in and Gilly comes into the office to get me. "Lunch is here." he says. "I'm good." I tell him and keep working. "Lea, when was the last time you ate something?" he asks. "I'm good Gilly." I tell him. "That's not an answer." he tells me, walking closer. I back away from him and say "I'm fine Gilly." He just nods and walks out the door. Walking into the clubhouse he says "She says she's fine. I took a step towards her and she backed away. Something's up." Gilly says. "I'll talk to her after work." Angel says and they all nod.

When I get off work, I am getting things ready to close up the office and lock the door. I turn around and see Angel standing there. "Don't." I say before walking away. He gently grabs my hand and stops me. He turns me to face him and not eating for a week and being turned around quickly, I start getting lightheaded and pass out, Angel catching me before I hit the ground.

Carrying me into the clubhouse, he carries me to one of the dorms and Taza brings in some water and they get me to come to. When I come to, I see Taza, Angel and Bishop in the room with me. "When was the last time you ate?" Taza asks. "I'm fine." I say. "No you're not. When was the last time you ate?" Bishop asks. "A week ago." I tell him. Chucky comes in with a sandwich and bottled water, sitting it on the nightstand, he leaves. "You need to eat." Taza says. "No one wants a fat bitch." I mumble and Angel hears it. He storms out of the room and they look at me confused.

Angel makes it to the main room and walks up to Coco and slugs him, knocking him down. "What the fuck?" Coco asks. Angel jumps on him and starts wailing on him before Gilly and Creeper pull him off Coco. "You're a fucking asshole." Angel screams. "What are you talking about mano?" Coco asks. "I ain't your mano. You're the fucking reason Lea ain't eat in a fucking week. She heard you say you don't date fat chicks. She loves you and you're too stupid to fucking see it." Angel says before storming back towards the dorms. I start walking out of the dorm with Bishop and Taza and see Angel walking by. I grab his arm and see his hands. "Angel?" I ask. He looks at me and I ask "What happened?" He leans over and kisses my forehead and says "Nothing for you to worry about Princesa. Did you eat?" he asks and I nod my head yes. "Don't do that shit again." he says softly before walking away, leaving me watching him.

I follow him to the dorm and as he goes to close the door, I stop it and walk in. Closing and locking the door, I ask again "What happened?" He looks at me and before he can brush me off again I say "Don't tell me not to worry about it because you know I will." I tell him. He runs his hand down his face and sits on the side of the bed and pats the spot next to him and I move to sit beside him. I take his hand and see his knuckles bruised. "I hit him." he tells me and I sigh. "Why Angel?" I ask. "Because of you." he tells me. I let go of his hand and say "I'm not worth fighting with your brother." I tell him. "You're worth fighting anyone for." he tells me. I look up at him and he caresses my face. "He's doesn't see what I see." he says and I shake my head. "You should be treated like the queen you are Lea." he tells me. I lay my head on his shoulder and he says "And I'd like to be your king." I look up at him and say "Just give me time okay?" He nods and kisses the top of my head and he says "No more skipping meals and shit. There's nothing fucking wrong with you." he tells me and I nod and say "I won't."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I crashed at the clubhouse that night and waking up the next morning, I get up and head to the main room and sit at the bar. Chucky sits a coffee in front of me and gets me a plate of breakfast. I am sitting there eating when Angel comes to sit next to me. "Good morning Princesa." he says. I look at him and say "Morning Angel." taking another bite. Angel kisses my temple and takes a drink of his coffee. All of a sudden Coco walks up. "Can we talk?" he asks. Angel puts his hand on my thigh and I say "It's okay Angel." I tell him. He looks at me and I nod. I stand and walk towards the hallway with him and Angel following.

Once in the hallway away from everyone, I say "You wanted to talk." Coco takes a deep breath and says "I'm sorry." I shake my head and say "Nothing for you to be sorry for." He looks from Angel to me and before he can speak, I do. "Coco, look, yeah, I have a crush on you but I'm not your type. I get it. It's not a big deal." I tell him. "I don't want you skipping meals because of me though." he tells me. "It wasn't totally because of you. Hearing you say what you did just put things in perspective. It made me think that if I lost some weight, someone would want me. That if it wasn't you, then someone would." I tell him. "Lea, there's nothing wrong with you." he tells me. "Doesn't matter. But you don't have to worry anymore. I'm not skipping meals anymore." I tell him. "I just don't want you to hate me." he tells me. "I don't hate you." I tell him. "I care about you." he tells me. "Don't do that. I'm taking some time to get my head right and when I move on, and I will, it will be with Angel." I tell him. "Okay. I get it. I just don't want you hurting yourself over me." he tells me. "I won't." I tell him and he turns and walks away. Angel pulls me to him and I feel tears start to fill my eyes but I refuse to let them fall. Angel cups my face and says "You really going to move on with me?" he asks. "When I get my head right, yeah. That is if you still want me then but Angel, I don't want you waiting around on me. If you find someone, don't pass them up." I tell him. "Lea…" he says. "I mean it." I tell him and he just nods.

We walk out to the main room and I head to the office to open up. "She okay?" Creeper asks. "Yeah. She will be. Her and Coco talked. She told him when she gets her head right she's moving on...with me. She said as long as I still want her. She told me not to wait around for her though." Angel says. "So I guess you better make sure you're still available brother." Creeper says and Angel smirks and nods.

That afternoon, Angel walks into the office with our lunch. He walks around the counter and puts our food and drinks down and steps up behind me while I am on the computer. Putting his hands on my hips from behind, he leans down and whispers "Lunch is here Princesa." I turn my head and look at him and say "Two minutes?" I ask and he nods. I finish what I'm doing and save my work before turning to him and see he got me a vanilla milkshake, bacon cheeseburger and fries. I look at the food and start to pick at the fries. "Eat Princesa." Angel says. I just look at my food and he leans over and whispers "You are fucking perfect Mami. Eat." I look at him and he says "You have no clue how fucking beautiful you are." I don't say anything. I lean forward and kiss his cheek and say "Gracias Papi." before eating my food.

After lunch, we clean up and he kisses my forehead and says "Hang with me after work?" I nod and he heads out to work while I get back to the paperwork. When closing time gets here, I lock up the shop and see Angel standing there. Taking my hand, he laces his fingers with mine and says "Come on."

We head inside and sit at the bar and the bartender puts a plate of food in front of me and Angel sits next to me. "Eat Princesa." I look at him and it's like he's reading my mind. "You don't need to change a fucking thing." After I eat, we take our beers out to the porch and a few people are sitting around. I jump up onto the banister and Angel takes his spot beside me. We talk with the guys and I find myself laughing at something Riz says. I feel Angel put his arm on my thigh, hand on the inside of my knee and I lace my arm under his and my hand on his wrist and see some of the guys smiling at us. We both finish our beers and I ask "You want another?" He smiles softly and says "Yeah. Thanks." I get off the banister and head in to get both of us more beers. Hank asks "Something we should know?" Angel shakes his head and says "I asked her that when she gets her head right if she would give me a chance and she said she would." They all smile as I walk back out with our beers. I take my place on the banister and Angel puts his arm where it was before and I pull him to stand between my knees, his back to me. I wrap my arms around him and place my chin on his shoulder and he turns his head and kisses my temple.

After a while, it's just us standing there and I turn him to face me. "You are always so good to me." I tell him. "You deserve it." he tells me. "So do you Angel." I tell him. I place my hand on the side of his face and he leans into my touch. My hand slides around to the back of his neck and pull him forward slightly. "What do you want Mami?" he asks softly. "I want you to kiss me Papi." He smiles softly and presses his lips to mine before softly deepening the kiss and I am lost in the kiss. When we separate for air, I say "Be my king." He looks into my eyes and says "Absofuckinlutely." He kisses me again and I smile into the kiss. When we separate again, I say "I want to take things slow. Is that okay?" I ask. "Yeah Bebita. We'll take shit at your pace. But I do want to sleep next to you if that's okay." he says and I nod. We spend the rest of the night in our little corner of the world, talking and kissing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When we finally decide to go to bed, he leads me to his dorm and as we walk in, he stripped down to his wife beater and boxer briefs. I turn the light out and start taking my jeans off but keep my shirt on and climb into bed. I lay on the bed and he pulls the cover over us and pulls me closer. I lay my head on his chest and he says "You don't have to hide from me." I snuggle closer and he turns to face me. Cupping my face, seeing each other in the moonlight that is shining through the window, he says "You're fucking perfect mi amor. You don't have to hide from me. You are the sexiest woman I have ever seen in my life." he tells me and I feel a tear start to fall. "Princesa, I fucking love you." he tells me and I shake my head, pulling away. "Bebita, listen to me. I love you. I don't expect you to love me back right now but I hope someday you do. But until you decide you don't want me anymore, I will do everything I can to show you how much I love you." he tells me and I can't help but caress his face. "Angel, how can I not want you. Give me time but trust me, you are worth loving and someday I will." I tell him. Kissing me softly he whispers against my lips "Then I'll wait Princesa." he tells me.

The next morning, I have my back to Angel and his arms are around me tight. I turn in his arms and he starts to stir. I place soft kisses on his chest and kiss my way up his neck and to his lips. "I could get used to this." he says sleepily. "Me too." I tell him. I am still in just my shirt and panties and I pull the covers up closer to me as I pull away from him. "Don't hide Bebita." he says. He pulls the covers down a little and pulls me closer. "I'm sorry Angel. It's going to take me a little bit to get my head right." I tell him. "I know but we'll get there." he tells me. "We will?" I ask. "Yeah baby...We. We're together and I am not letting you go." he tells me. I kiss him softly and say "You make it so hard not to fall for you." I tell him. "That's the plan Princesa." he says and I start laughing. "We better get ready for work." he tells me and I nod. I sit up in bed and take a deep breath before getting out of bed and feel him come up behind me and put his hands on my hips and says "You are so fucking perfect." I turn and kiss him and say "Thank you Angel." He nods before we both start getting dressed.

I head out the office and Chucky says "I'm heading to pick up breakfast. Want anything?" he asks. "Yeah. Can you get me the platter breakfast with extra bacon from the diner?" I ask and he nods. I go to give him money and Angel and Coco walk in to clock in. "Did you order?" he asks and I nod. Angel takes his wallet out and hands Chucky money. "I could have paid for it." I tell him. "Now as long as you're mine you won't." he tells me before kissing me softly. Coco looks at me and says "I'm glad you're happy." I nod and say "Thanks Coco." He smiles at me and I nod letting him know we would be okay.

When the food gets here, I head into the clubhouse to eat and when Chucky hands me my food, the guys all look at me. "What? I'm hungry." I tell them and they all smile. "Who had the side of bacon?" Creeper asks. "That's mine." I tell him and he hands it to me. We all start eating and Angel leans over and says "I love you." I look at him and kiss him softly and say "I'm yours baby." before going back to eat knowing that I have a man that loves me just the way I am. He makes it really hard not to love him. And I will...someday.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Around lunch time, Angel comes into the office. "Gotta head out for a bit. You hanging out for a while?" he asks. "You want me to?" I ask and he nods. "I'll be here." I tell him. Kissing me deeply, he says "I love you." I smile softly and say "Be safe please." He nods before heading out the door. I finish out the day in the office before closing up and heading into the clubhouse to wait on Angel.

While I am still at the yard, Angel, Coco, Gilly and the Prospect head to the campsite to see Adelita. "Hola Adelita." Angel says as he walks up. "Hola Angel." she says. "Can we talk?" he asks. She nods and leads him to a tent. "Look, you gotta give me something. My guys are starting to doubt me so you gotta tell me something. I gotta know what you're planning." he tells her and she starts telling him what the plan is and telling him about her history. "Thank you." he says and she leans up and kisses him. He pulls away and she asks "I thought you wanted this?" He shakes his head and says "I got a girl now and I ain't screwing it up." she nods and he walks out of the tent.

The guys head back to the clubhouse and I am waiting inside for Angel. When he comes in, he heads straight to the dorm. I look at the guys confused and follow behind him. I get to his dorm and I open the door and walk in. I stay by the door. "Are you okay?" I ask. He looks up and pats the seat next to him. I walk over and sit beside him. He takes my hand and pulls it to his lips and kisses my knuckles. "I love you so fucking much." he tells me. "Angel…" I start. "I mean it. I need you to understand how much I fucking love you." he says. "Angel, you're scaring me." I tell him. He turns to look at me and kisses me deeply and it takes my breath away. "I don't want to lose you." he tells me. "Why would you lose me?" I ask. "Me, Gilly, Coco and EZ have been helping a woman named Adelita. She's the leader of the Los Olvidados. We thought if we helped her, we could get a heads up on Galindo and get out from under him. We did it for the good of the club." he tells me. "Okay." I say as I take his hand again. He kisses my knuckles again and says "I spoke to Adelita today. When we first started helping her, I had feelings for her." he says and I pull my hand away again. "I don't have feelings for her anymore and I love you so fucking much. I don't want to lose you." he tells me. "Why would you lose me?" I ask. "She kissed me." He says. I sit there a second before standing up. "Oh. Okay." I say and move towards the door. He jumps up and stops me. Pinning me to the door, he says "I pushed her away. Told her I have a girl and that I ain't fucking it up. Please tell me I didn't fuck this up?" he asks. His forehead is against mine and we both have tears falling. I lean up a little, just enough for our lips to barely touch and I ask "Do you still want me?" He kisses me softly and says "More that you know. Baby, I am so fucking in love with you that I can't fucking see straight. I want to marry you and give you babies. I'll give you anything you want mi amor." he tells me. I brush my lips against his and say "I'm yours Angel."

That's all I had to say for him to crash his lips with mine, picking me up and carrying me to the bed. Laying me down gently, we start to shed clothes between kisses and he makes love to me nice and slow, telling me how much he loves me and how sexy I am. When we find our release, he still has his forehead to mine and I whisper "I love you Angel Reyes." He kisses me one more time before whispering "I love you Lea. More than anything." We lay together, just enjoying the quiet and being close. "Next time you go, I go with you." I tell him. "Anything you want mi amor." he says softly.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Waking up the next morning I am still lying in bed, still naked from the night before and snuggled into his chest. I start placing soft kisses to Angel's chest and feel his arms tighten around me. I look up at him and he kisses me softly. "Te quiero mi amor." he tells me. "I love you too Angel." I say and I caress his face. I just look into his eyes and wonder if he meant all the things he said last night. I snuggle into his chest again and he holds me for a second before tilting my chin up and saying "Talk to me Bebita." I don't say anything but kiss him softly and try to deepen the kiss but he pulls away. "Talk to me. What is it?" he asks. "Did you mean what you said last night?" I ask. "I meant everything I said last night." he tells me. "Do you really want to marry me?" I ask. He cups my face and says "I would marry you right now if you would let me." I look into his eyes and he says "I want to marry you. I want to see you carrying our babies. I want to spend the rest of my life just like this. Being with you. Loving you. Coming home to you every day to see you and our little family." he tells me. "I love you Angel." I tell him.

A little later, we are up and heading out the door. Gilly walks up and says "We gotta head to the campsite." Angel looks at me and says "You coming?" I nod and Gilly looks at me confused. "She's going with us." Angel says and we head to the car. Getting in, EZ and Coco are already there. As we pull out of the yard, Coco asks "What made you decide to come with us?" I look at him and say "He asked me to come." I tell him and he smiles. "Glad to see you happy chica." I lean over and hug him and say "I'm glad to be happy." I lean back over to Angel and he tilts my chin up and kisses me softly. We pull up to a tunnel and Angel says "Don't let go of my hand." I nod and we head to the other side and get into another truck and head to the campsite.

When we walk up, we are greeted by a woman and I ask "This her?" Angel looks at me and nods. "Who's this?" Adelita asks. I hold out my hand and say "I'm Lea, Angel's prometida." Her eyes go wide and so does Coco, Gilly and EZ's but Angel just smirks and pulls me closer. "Angel, can we speak?" she asks and he says "Anything you want to say you can say in front of Lea." She nods and says "Well, I thought about what you said last time. Telling me you have a girl. You have a decision to make. Be with me and I keep your secret from the club. Stay with her and I out you all to the club. You're choice." she tells him and walks away.

We head back to the truck and Angel doesn't say anything but he doesn't let go of my hand. "What did she say?" Coco asks. "Said I have to choose her or Lea. If I choose her then she keeps our secret but if I stay with Lea then she's going to out us to the club." Angel says. "Fuck. What are you going to do?" Gilly asks. "Tell the club." I say and they all look at me like I've lost my mind. "What?" Angel asks. "Go to the club. Tell them that she approached you about helping her and that you saw it as a way in to find out what her plans were so you could get a step ahead of her. Spin it so that you guys were looking out for the better of the club because you are." I tell them. "That might work. Then she has nothing to hold over your head." EZ says. Angel looks at me and says "When this is done, we're hitting the courthouse." he tells me and I look at him with a huge smile. I look at the guys and ask "Did you see the baby?" They all nod. "That baby looks like the Galindo baby that's been all over the news that's missing." I say. "Shit. I think she's right." Coco says. Ange cups my face and kisses me deeply and says "I love you so fucking much mi amor." I smile softly and say "I love you too. I will always have your back mi dulce." I tell him as we pull up to the tunnel to go to the other side.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A little later, I am at the house waiting on Angel. He walks in and as soon as he's inside, he pulls me close and says "Your plan worked. We are meeting with Galindo tonight and planning out our attack." he tells me. "Are you okay with this? I mean…" I start and he stops me. "Bebita, I love you so fucking much. I'm fine with this." he tells me. "But Adelita…" I start and he tells me. "Told me I had to choose between her and the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with." he tells me. I kiss him softly and ask him "Why do you love me so much?" I ask. He looks at me and cups my face and says "Because you're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. You are compassionate, loving and you never judge me. You always made sure I knew that I was good enough no matter what it was. You know how I've struggled and you are always there to lift me up. I'd be stupid not to fall in love with you." he tells me and I have tears falling down my face. "Marry me." I whisper and he looks at me shocked. "Marry me Angel Reyes." I say again. Crashing his lips with mine, when we separate, he whispers "Fuck yeah." He carries me to the bedroom and puts me down on the bed. Hovering over me, he makes love to me nice and slow.

When we both reach our release, we get up and are getting dressed when his phone rings. "Yeah...okay...I'll ask her...See you in thirty." he tells them before ending the call. He looks at me and I ask "What is it?" He pulls me close and says "Bishop asked if you would go with us. We need someone to hold the baby once we get him to keep him safe while we take the camp down." he tells me. "Let me grab my shoes." I tell him before heading to my room. He follows me and says "You don't have to. We can figure something else out." he tells me and I stop. "Do you not want me there?" I ask, insecurities coming through. "Not for the reason you're thinking. I just don't want you to get hurt." He tells me. "Then I'll stay down and out of sight." I tell him. "Okay. First time I think you're going to get hurt, I'm getting you out of there...baby or no baby." he tells me and I nod. "Fair enough." I tell him.

A little later, we are on the other side of the tunnel and we are getting into one of the vans and heading to the campsite. "Thanks for doing this Princesa." Bishop says. ""You're my family. No way was I saying no." I tell him and Angel pulls me closer. "I know you didn't want her coming but Angel, she's the only one we trust." Bishop says. Angel nods and pulls me closer.

Once at the campsite, Angel says "Stay here and stay down." I nod and he kisses me. "I love you." I tell him. "I love you." He says before getting out of the van. After hearing the gunshots start, the van door opens and Coco brings me a little baby. I lay down in the van, holding the baby slightly under me, shielding him when all of a sudden it goes quiet. The guys start getting into the van and I see Miguel Galindo come up to the van. I hand him the baby and he says "Thank you." I just nod before he carries his son away.

Angel gets into the van and sits beside me but doesn't touch me. I reach for his hand and he barely reacts. I pull my hand away and when we get back to the clubhouse, Angel walks inside, still not speaking to me. I watch him go before looking at Gilly and asking "Can you take me home please?" He nods and we head to his bike. Pulling up to my house, I get off the bike and hand him the helmet. "Are you okay?" he asks. "Never better." I tell him before walking inside and closing the door. I sit on the couch and look at my phone. I knew something was going on. I know he loves me...or did...but his reaction makes me think that he's rethinking things. I'll just give him some space.

At the clubhouse, Gilly walks in and walks over to Angel. "What's going on?" he asks. Angel looks at him and Gilly says "I just took your Old Lady home. You fucking ignoring her. What's up?" he asks again. It's like something clicks. He runs out to his bike and to my house. Pulling up to my house, he gets off his bike and knocks on the door. I don't answer. He knocks again. "Lea, baby, please answer the door." he says. I open the door but don't look at him. He walks inside and I close the door behind him. He steps towards me and I step back. "Mi reina…" he starts. "Don't. It's okay. I know this shit was hard on you and if you need a few days to process, I get it." I tell him. "I don't need a few days. I need you." he tells me. I look up at him and he says "It's not what you're thinking." he tells me. "Then what was it?" I ask. "Seeing you so willing to help the club. Being so loyal. It makes me want things with you that I've never wanted before. I know you love me as much as I love you but my thoughts weren't about her. I know that's what you're thinking." he tells me. "Then who were you thinking about?" I ask. "Mouse. I watch Galindo put a bullet in her head. She was a fucking kid mi reina." he tells me. Seeing the sadness in his eyes, I walk over and cup his face "That was not on you." I tell him and he just looks at me. "I put that in motion." he tells me. "No. You didn't. Adelita did. She's the one that took Galindo's baby. She's the one that put that innocent little baby in danger. Not you. You didn't do this Angel." I tell him. "I'm not a good man mi amor." he says. "Yes you are. You are the most amazing man I have ever fucking met. You've been so good to me. You love me. All of me. You're mine mi dulce. You're the one I want to marry." I tell him. "Tomorrow?" he asks. "Tomorrow." I whisper before he pulls me closer and we just hold each other.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Waking up the next morning, I just lay there looking at Angel. Before the end of the day, I will be his wife. His wife. If someone had told me a year ago that I would be marrying Angel Reyes I would have laughed in their faces. "You're thinking too loud mi reina." I hear him rasp. Kissing his lips, I say "Sorry baby." He pulls me closer and asks "What were you thinking about?" I smile softly and say "You." He looks at me confused and I say "By the end of today I'm going to be your wife." I tell him. "Yeah you are." he tells me smiling softly. "If someone would have said a year ago that we'd be getting married I would have laughed at them." I tell him. "You're the one that asked me, remember?" he asks. "Are you sure this is what you want mi reina?" he asks. "Honestly, I am more sure than I've ever been about anything." I tell him and he smiles softly. "I love you Lea." he tells me. I kiss him softly before saying "I love you too Angel."

An hour later, we are standing in front of the Justice, with his father and brother. We are saying our vows and when the justice asks if we have rings, Angel and I say no but his father says "Yes, they do." We look at him confused and he says "These belonged to me and your mother, Angel. She would want you to have them." I look at him and he says "Her way of being here." and I feel a tear fall. I look at Angel and he's smiling wide. We say our vows, exchange rings and are pronounced husband and wife. After Angel kisses his bride, we turn to hug EZ and Felipe and when I hug him I say "Thank you." He smiles and says "Thank you for being so good to him." I shake my head and say "He's the one that's been good to me. He saved me." Angel looks at me and says "You saved me too baby." I walk over to my husband and say "Let's go tell our other family."

We walk in the door at the clubhouse with EZ behind us. Felipe having to return to the shop. Walking up to the bar, I have Chucky pour some shots and Angel tells everyone "Come on. We gotta celebrate." They all look confused and take a shot into their hands. "I want to say thank you to all of you. You all took me in and made me family and I will always be grateful for that. I look at some of you as brothers, another as a father figure but there's one that has been my rock. He was in my heart even before I knew it." I say. "Holy shit. You're getting married." Bishop says. "Already did." I say and they all look at us shocked. "When?" Creeper asks. "About an hour ago." Angel says as he pulls me closer. Creeper walks over and hugs us and the rest of the guys follow suit. Coco walks up and hugs Angel and when he hugs me, he whispers "I'm glad you're happy bebita." I smile and say "I really am." He looks at Angel and says "Congrats mano." and Angel nods.

We all raise the shots and Bishop speaks. "To love, life, a happy marriage and lots of little hell raisers to keep us on our toes." We all take the shots and the party starts. A little later, we are sitting on one of the couches, me in Angel's lap and he's kissing me. Whispering against my lips, he says "Thank you bebita." I look at him confused. "For giving this a chance. For loving me. For being with me. You have no idea how lucky I feel." he tells me. I stand and he looks at me confused. I lean down and whisper in his ear, "Time you got lucky Papi." He smirks before standing up and picking me up over his shoulder and carrying me to our dorm.

Laying me down on the bed, he kisses me deeply and we start to shed clothes. Entering me slowly, he makes love to me nice and slow. "God Angel. Don't stop." I moan. He puts his forehead against mine and says "I love you so fucking much." Cupping his face I say "I love you too Angel. I will always love you." We make love until we both find our release, him finding his inside me.

After we catch our breaths, I turn on my side with my back against him and his arm goes around me and his hand goes to my stomach and I feel him rubbing circles on my stomach. I put my hand over his and ask "What are you thinking amor?" He snuggles against me more and says "I was just imagining you carrying our child." I turn in his arms and ask "You want to start trying?" He kisses me softly and says "Every chance we get." before hovering over me. Kissing me softly, he caresses me, kisses me, and I whisper "Let's try." He smiles against my lips as he enters me again and we make love until the sun comes up and shines into the dorm window.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next morning, I wake up and Angel is gone. I get up and dressed and head out to the main room. Seeing Angel sitting at the table with Creeper and Gilly, I get my coffee from Chucky and head over to the table and Angel pulls me into his lap and kisses me softly. "Morning mi vida." he whispers. "Morning mi mundo." I whisper back. I take a drink of my coffee and Bishop comes into the main room and says "Time for work boys." Angel looks at him and he says "Not you. Enjoy the day with your wife." he says and I can't help but smile. Bishop leans down and kisses my cheek and I say "Thanks Bish." He nods and says "Thank me by giving me some godchildren." and I start laughing. "We're trying. Trust me." Angel says and Bishop looks at him shocked and then looks at me and I nod. "Well. What the hell are you still doing here for? You two got work to do." he says as he heads out the door.

Angel and I stand up and he takes my hand and says "I want to take you for a ride." he says. We head out to the bike and head out of the yard. Riding around for a while, we pull up to a diner and we head inside to eat. I look at the menu and when the waitress comes to take our orders, I order a cheeseburger and fries and he orders the same. After she walks away to get our food, Angel looks at me and he's smiling. "What are you all smiling about?" I ask. "Just looking at my wife." he says and I look down at our hands laced together on the table. Looking back up at him I say "I still can't believe we're married." He kisses my knuckles and says "Me either mi vida. I've been in love with you for so long and…" he starts but cuts himself off. "What is it?" I ask. "I didn't think I was good enough. Still don't but mi amor I will do everything I can to earn your love." he says "You have my love baby. I love you so much Angel." I tell him and he smiles softly at me.

After eating, we are back on the bike and riding around. He pulls up to the desert and we see a fire pit set up from where people camp here. We walk over and we sit and by this time, the sun is starting to set. He puts down his bed roll and starts a fire. Sitting together, me between his legs and leaned into him, he holds me close. "I love you so fucking much Lea." he tells me. I move to straddle him and whisper "Show me Angel." He crashes his lips with mine before turning me over and laying me on the bed roll. We start to shed clothes and he enters me, making love to me nice and slow and I can't help but moan at the pleasure he's making me feel. Once we both reach our release, he's still hovered over me and we are kissing softly. Putting his forehead to mine, he whispers "You have made me so fucking happy." I caress his face and say "Thank you Angel." He looks at me confused and I say "You knew I was into Coco and you never turned your back on me. You could have walked away but you didn't. I could never thank you enough for that." I tell him. "You want to thank me? Give me a house full of babies and grow old with me." he says. "Anything you want mi mundo." I tell him. "Anything?" He asks smirking. "Anything." I say and he enters me again and starts to make love to me nice and slow.

The next morning, we wake up as the sun comes up and head back to the clubhouse. Walking in, I look at our family and can't help but smile. "Didn't think we'd see you two today." Bishop said. "Need a shower. Slept in the desert last night." Angel says and Bishop smirks. "You got work in an hour. Make it count brother." Bishop says and I start laughing. Angel picks me up and carries me to the dorm and we head to the bathroom and into the shower. Inside the shower, he picks me up and enters me slowly. Making love nice and slow under the water and it feels amazing. Putting his forehead to mine, I lose myself to him and he loses himself inside me. I lay my head to his shoulder and start to shake a little, crying. "Why are you crying mi vida?" he asks. I cup his face and say "Because I'm finally happy. I have what I wanted. A man that loves me more than anything." I say. "And you will always have me." he whispers before kissing me softly.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It's been a few months since Angel and I got married and we've been on each other almost non stop. I wake up and head into the office and walk behind the counter. Angel comes in and brings me a cup of coffee and just the smell of it makes me gag. "You okay mi vida?" he asks. I just nod my head yes and when he goes to hand it to me again, I lean over the trash can sick. "Now I know you're not okay." Angel says and Bishop comes out of his office. "Take your old lady to get checked out." he says and Angel nods. I grab my bag and we head out to the doctor.

Sitting in the exam room, the nurse comes in and takes blood after getting my vitals and the doctor comes in. "Well, Mrs Reyes, I think we've figured out what's got you so sick. You're pregnant." she tells us and both of our eyes go wide. "Are you sure?" I ask. "Ran it twice. Now, we need to get an ultrasound to check on the baby and see how far along you are." she tells us. She moves the ultrasound machine over and moves the wand around on my stomach and we hear the heartbeat. Angel kisses me gently when he hears it. She moves it around a little more and we see the baby on the screen. "That's your baby. You're measuring to be about six weeks along. When you leave, the nurse will have your prescription for your prenatals for you and set your next appointment. Congratulations you two." I look at Angel and he's smiling softly. "We're having a kid." he says. "Yeah. We are." I tell him and he puts his forehead to mine.

We head out and pull up to his dad's shop. Walking in, Felipe comes and hugs us and asks "Everything okay?" We smile and hand him an ultrasound picture. "Is this?" he asks. "It is Abuelo." I say and he pulls me in for another hug before hugging Angel again. "Now to tell the rest of the family." I say.

We pull up at the clubhouse and everyone is hanging out inside. Walking up to the bar, Bishop walks up and asks "What did the doctor say?" We smile and Angel says "Mi esposa is knocked the fuck up." before Bishop pulls me into a hug before hugging Angel and he calls everyone over. Chucky starts handing out shots and hands me water. "What are we celebrating?" Coco asks. "Looks like our Mano here is getting upgraded to Papi." Bishop says and they all start cheering and congratulating us.

A little later, Angel is sitting on one of the couches and I am sitting in his lap. One arm is around my hip and the other is on my stomach, rubbing light circles. I look at him and see him looking down at my stomach with a soft smile on his face. I tilt his chin up and ask "You okay?" He nods and kisses me softly and says "I just can't believe our kid is in there." I smile softly and say "I can't believe it either. Are you happy about this?" I ask. "I'm really fucking happy." he tells me. "Me too." I tell him before he places a soft kiss to my lips. "You know, all I ever wanted was to have a family. Someone to love me. A kid of my own." he tells me, looking down at my stomach. Looking back up at me, he says "And now I have it. I have a kid on the way. An amazing woman that I love more than any fucking thing on this earth." I kiss him softly and say "And I love you Angel. You are my everything." I tell him. He brushes his nose with mine before kissing me softly. He deepens the kiss and I melt into him like I always do. Putting his forehead to mine, we are lost in our own little world as the rest of our family celebrates around us.


End file.
